


The Green Eyed Tavern Keeper

by Stacysmash



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, As the Crow Sails sequel, Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pirate AU, Rare Ship, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Sequel toAs the Crow SailsI recommend reading it first, but not too necessary for this one!Terushima's owns a tavern on the island of Johzenji, the only pirate-friendly island in the Caribbean. His lover, Ennoshita Chikara, is working diligently at a nearby table, until he gets distracted by someone who isn't Terushima, and it pisses the tavern keeper off.





	The Green Eyed Tavern Keeper

Terushima wiped a tendril of sweat from his brow while his other hand was busy filling pint after pint in his lively tavern. Johzenji was the only island in the Caribbean that was pirate friendly, and his tavern was the only one there that could hold up to the high occupancy of boisterous brigands drinking, dancing, and fighting all day and night without collapsing into a heap of rubble. Terushima and his buddies were energetic and constantly in good humors, and not only could they keep up with the crowds, they instigated many of the songs and dances themselves. However, since the destruction of the Karasuno, Terushima had hired Narita Kazuhito to cook for them for a while until their new ship was completed and now his tavern was bursting at the seams. With the addition of delicious food, the pirates were clamoring for a meal and even more alcohol to accompany it, and while Terushima was pleased with the extra income they were making, he was exhausted.

He drew in a deep cleansing breath as he finally had a moment where no patrons were piled onto his counter. As always when he had a moment to spare, his sharp brown eyes flicked over to a table near the bar where a lone figure was bent over a pile of notebooks and his quill scribbling vigorously into them. Ennoshita was scrunching his nose in that cute way he does when he was fully immersed in his work, and Terushima wanted to hop over the counter and kiss it til he blushed like a tomato. His brown eyes looked a little sleepy, but he knew from the way they flickered back and forth over his work that he was wide awake and focused.

Terushima’s fingers began to itch, craving to sneak up Ennoshita’s shirt and tease him. He’d had many lovers before, but he’d never been so taken with one before since the stern and quiet man was subtly exciting in his own way. Like a petulant child he wanted Ennoshita’s attention all the time but reminded himself it was enough that the other man was working at a small table in his noisy tavern instead of the peaceful residence Sawamura had purchased near the rear docks for himself and his crew.

“Terushima-saaaaan, Narita’s calling for you in the back,” Bobata called as he emerged from the kitchen area, tying his apron around his waist.

“Gotcha, can you all handle this?”

“We got it!”

“Yup, absolutely nothing will happen while you’re gone.”

“What could possibly happen?”

Terushima rolled his eyes with a smirk, knowing his boys were just messing with him, as he’d expect them to. He stepped through the swing door and inhaled the fragrant steam coming from the pots and ovens.

“Doin’ alright, Narita?”

Narita turned from the stove and ran a hand over his shaved head. “Yeah, just busy. I’ve made a list of some extra groceries we’ll need, and it’s getting to the point where I’ll probably need an extra hand. Is that possible?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it myself. One of the boys from the Ougiminami band was in the other day looking for work, I’ll send him a message. Futamata is supposed to go on a grocery run in the morning, is that soon enough?”

Narita smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’ll be perfect. I appreciate it, Terushima-san.”

“Ahhhhh, don’t mention it! You’re the one helping us out, are you sure we can’t keep you even after Sawamura gets his boat done?”

“No, I’m afraid not. My loyalty will always be with them.”

“That sounds familiar. Well, I’ll send that guy the message and see when he can start. Keep up the good work!”

“Thanks, Terushima-san.”

As soon as he came back through the door, he knew something was wrong. His entire crew at both the bar and cleaning up tables looked at him simultaneously and then jerked back to their duties with more enthusiasm than usual. His sharp eyebrows were low over his eyes as he scanned the tavern, looking for what was disturbing them when his eyes fell on Ennoshita. His nose was no longer pressed to his work and was chatting serenely with a man seated beside him. Terushima knew the man was Komaki Yuzuru, the captain of a small-time band called the Kakugawa, known for having a pirate who was a bit of a giant standing over 202 cm tall. Komaki himself was rather ordinary, the serious type with glasses perched on his nose, but for some reason looked right at home as he leaned forward toward Terushima’s lover.

Distracted by the ire boiling in his gut, Terushima finally realized he was just standing in the entrance to the kitchen with his fists clenched tight. He lumbered over to the counter and began wiping it down, his eyes flickering to the nearby table occasionally, with his lips pressed tight. Ennoshita hadn’t noticed the change in his demeanor, which seemed to piss Terushima off even more. Instead he was smiling and showing Komaki something in his notebook, and they both laughed heartily at something it said.

The sound of glass shattering finally drew Ennoshita’s attention, but at that moment Terushima’s eyes were looking over his bloodied hand. He clicked his tongue and after picking off a couple shards of glass, he wrapped his hand with a towel. Bobata slid over cautiously and helped him throw out the broken pieces, and he begrudgingly allowed his presence next to him though his grumpiness was nearing lethal levels.

“Boss, shouldn’t you wrap that better?”

“I’ll be fine,” Terushima grumbled, and Bobata took the hint and disappeared from his side. He was slightly relieved at having a little pain to distract himself with, but his friend was right that it wasn’t wrapped very well, and it began hindering his work. He set the bottle he was attempting to uncork down on the counter and tried to redo the rag when a pair of slender hands enveloped his own. Terushima stilled but refused to look up, his petulant jealousy still setting his veins aflame. Ennoshita didn’t speak right away but ran his thumbs across the back of Terushima’s hands and down his fingers in a gentle massage, tenderly turning his injured hand to get a closer look.

“Yuuji,” He said softly, and Terushima gulped as his anger drifted away. “Come on, I’ll get this cleaned up.”

Terushima finally raised his eyes, and they were immediately ensnared by Ennoshita’s calm. As the lips on his lover turned up in a smile, Terushima couldn’t resist following suit and nodded.

“Bobata, hold down the fort til I get back.”

“Right boss, take your time!”

He hopped over the counter with ease and slid his uninjured hand around Ennoshita’s waist and pulled him toward the stairs that led to his bedroom. He cast a quick look over his shoulder at Komaki with a challenging smirk. He noted with satisfaction that Komaki looked nervous, and to push even further Terushima nuzzled his face in the crook of Ennoshita’s neck.

“What’s wrong, Yuuji?”

“Hmm? Besides my hand?”

“Before your hand and still. You’re not acting yourself, are you okay?”

Terushima pursed his lips, not sure what to say. It figured that Ennoshita did notice him pouting without Terushima realizing it, but if he were to say what was bothering him he knew Ennoshita might get angry with him.

“I don’t know, I was just pissed off about something.” He slid his arm from around Ennoshita’s waist and opened his bedroom door. As they entered, Ennoshita paused and grasped his injured hand gently. His eyes locked onto Terushima’s as he raised the hand to his lips and began kissing his fingertips not covered by the bloody cloth.

“I don’t like seeing you like this, won’t you tell me why?”

The feeling of his warm lips against the sensitive skin of his fingers put Terushima in an obedient trance. “I was jealous.”

“Of what?”

“That stupid Megane-kun talking to you like you were best friends or more. Did you have to laugh so cutely with him? I hardly get to hear that laugh!”

Instead of growing angry, an amused smile spread on Ennoshita’s face. “You were jealous? That’s adorable.”

“What?!”

Ennoshita chuckled and eased him toward his bed. Without asking where his kit of bandages was, Ennoshita located it with ease and settled on the floor in front of him. As he gingerly unwrapped the rag, he glanced back up at Terushima.

“You don’t have to worry about Komaki. We met several months ago by the docks and found that we have a lot in common. We struck up a friendship, but nothing more. I think it’s obvious that I’m more attracted to sexy troublemakers.”

All hints of dark jealousy faded into swirls of warmth. “You think I’m sexy?”

Ennoshita paused while cleaning his cuts to pull his hand closer and gently kiss his sensitive wrists. “Yes, I do,” He whispered, his breath fanning across Terushima’s sensitive skin.

“Oh, man… you need to hurry up with that wrapping.”

“And why is that?”

“I wanna tear your clothes off.”

Ennoshita’s smile grew a little more as he efficiently wrapped Terushima’s hand. “We’ll see.”

“What? You don’t wanna have sex with me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Well, you could tear my clothes off… or I could take _yours_ off instead. It would be pragmatic anyways since your hand is injured.”

“Oh, yeah, I like the sound of that!”

Ennoshita pressed his lips together, but they remained curled up at the ends. A delicate flush was barely visible across his cheeks, and while he was distracted by finishing the bandages Terushima leaned forward and nuzzled against the pink tint.

“Chikara,” He whispered, his lips nestling into his silky, brown hair and grinned as he saw Ennoshita shiver.

“There, that should do it,” Ennoshita said as he inspected his handiwork. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed the bandaged palm gently. “Please try not to injure yourself, even if you’re angry.”

There it was; another reason Terushima was so stuck on Ennoshita as opposed to past lovers was the subtle tenderness he gave him to show how much he cared. Terushima was never the type to get overly romantic, but when his lover spoke to him in those soft tones his insides melted into a puddle of mush.

He sighed and bumped his forehead against Ennoshita’s. “I’ll try not to, I’m sorry.”

“Well, since you’re being so obedient…” Ennoshita said in an uncharacteristically sly voice, his fingers drifting to the bottom of Terushima’s sleeveless shirt. Instead of simply lifting the shirt, his cool fingers slid underneath and grazed Terushima’s skin as he pulled up on the fabric. They both chuckled as he jerked it over his head, ruffling up the mop of bleach blonde hair. Ennoshita stood in front of him for a moment, letting his eyes travel around the muscular torso of his lover with a mixture of affection and lust.

“You know, I get jealous over you quite often,” Ennoshita began, slipping his knees on either side of Terushima and settling onto his lap. “Everything about you screams for attention: your hair, your perfect body, your insatiable energy… and every time you open your mouth everyone can see your lewdly pierced tongue.” As he mentioned every part, Ennoshita’s hands trailed over them, and when he mentioned his tongue Terushima proudly wiggled it toward him, causing Ennoshita to laugh. “I’m the opposite of you, I hardly get noticed. You catch everyone’s eye, I’m always worried someone else will catch yours.”

“Alright, first of all Sleepy Eyes, most people on Johzenji know that if they go after you I’m gonna beat the shit out of them. I admit I’m sexy,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but Terushima continued, “but so are you, just in a different way. Do you want me to show you how sexy I think you are?” Before Ennoshita could answer, he tightened his grip around his waist and grazed his teeth against Ennoshita’s chest, lightly grazing his nipple. Ennoshita gasped from the sensation of his hot mouth through his shirt, his fingers slipping into Terushima’s hair and gripping tight.

Terushima grinned as he nuzzled his face into Ennoshita’s shirt while his hands snuck underneath. As his fingers grazed the hard muscle of his lover’s stomach, he nearly rolled his eyes at Ennoshita only praising Terushima’s body. Ennoshita was right that his looks weren’t loud, but he was his own work of art, and Terushima was perfectly fine keeping that a secret from the rest of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I'd like to write this pairing more in a more canon compliant setting, they're definitely fun together. I'm sorry if you were hoping for smut, but I've been writing it so much lately my head hurts and I need more fluff, lol.  
> As always I love comments! They definitely fuel more writing and fill my spirit with happiness :)


End file.
